Father's day!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!


Hey ya readers! It's officially Father's Day in my country so... I decided to share this lil fic with you and wish you all a HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!<strong>

Sunday in the morning. The lair was empty and felt pretty lifeless without the noisy teenagers in there. Splinter had sent them his sons for a month to Japan with The Ancient One for some extra training but unfortunately he hadn't remembered that Sunday was Father's Day until he checked the calendar once the guys were gone. The old rat knew how much their sons (mostly Michelangelo) loved celebrations like that one… especially_ that_ one.

Walking with the help of his walking stick, Splinter made his way to the kitchen for some noodles. At least the kitchen would be clean once he finished his food… that was the best part of being home alone. The old rat took a sit in the couch and grabbed the remote but noticed something beside it: a DVD disk with the legend _"To Splinter"_ written on it.

After a few attempts, Splinter figured out how to turn on the DVD player. The song _"Father and Son"_ sounded in the background of the video.

* * *

><p><em>Father<em>_: __It's not time to make a change,__  
><em>_Just relax, take it easy.__  
><em>_You're still young, that's your fault,__  
><em>_There's so much you have to know.__  
><em>_Find a girl, settle down,__  
><em>_If you want you can marry.__  
><em>_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mikey: A father is defined as a male parent of any type of offspring and he is often seen as an authority figure. In our case… he's both and authority and a friend. The best friend a guy can wish for. Of course, he's strict sometimes… but that's a father's job, you know?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,<em>_  
><em>_To be calm when you've found something going on.__  
><em>_But take your time, think a lot,__  
><em>_Why, think of everything you've got.__  
><em>_For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Raph: There were times when I wanted to give up and run away. He never let me down. I always ask myself … how can he deal with a guy like me? Then I remember: Hey! We're talking about <em>my father<em> here! If he could deal with Shred-head, he can deal with a rebel teenager like me. I have to say I consider myself lucky.

* * *

><p><em>Son: How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again.<em>_  
><em>_It's always been the same, same old story.__  
><em>_From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen.__  
><em>_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.__  
><em>_I know I have to go._

_Father: It's not time to make a change,__  
><em>_Just sit down, take it slowly.__  
><em>_You're still young, that's your fault,__  
><em>_There's so much you have to go through.__  
><em>_Find a girl, settle down,__  
><em>_if you want you can marry.__  
><em>_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Don: A "dad" does not always have to be a child's biological father. A father is known as a man who exercises paternal care over other people. Since the day he found us, he had given us everything he had without condition. And he still does.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Son- Away Away Away, I know I have to<em>_  
><em>_Make this decision alone - no)__  
><em>

_Son: All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,__  
><em>_It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it.__  
><em>_If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them They know not me.__  
><em>_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.__  
><em>_I know I have to go._

* * *

><p>Leo: I've left home so many times… I always thought I would never come back because I had found "peace"… but there was a reason to come back again and again: my father. He's my inspiration; I'm honored to be his son and be part of the Hamato Clan… the Hamato family, in this case. I love you, father.<p>

_(Father- Stay Stay Stay, Why must you go and__  
><em>_make this decision alone?)_

For all what you've done for us… thank you. We love you.

TMNT:** HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, MASTER SPLINTER!**

* * *

><p>The old rat didn't have dry eyes once the video ended. He smiled warmly; he had raised them up well… he had done a great job. He couldn't help but feel proud of them… each one of them.<p>

"Thank you, my sons"


End file.
